The present invention relates to a power conditioning unit for delivering power from a dc power source to an ac output, particularly suitable for ac voltages greater than 50 volts, either for connecting directly to the mains or grid utility supply, or for powering mains devices directly, independent from the mains utility supply.
A number of power electronics converters have been produced in the past for research or commercial purposes, see for example EP0780750, EP0947905, and JP2000020150. In these solutions a capacitor is used as a reservoir and for filtering of high frequency currents. Further information may be found in US2005/0068012, JP05003678, GB2415841 and WO2006/011071. However, attention is not directly paid into the choice of capacitor and the control of energy input and output. It is common to encounter aluminum electrolytic capacitors in power supplies. These capacitors have lifetimes in the range of 2000 to 12000 hours, that is, up to 1.4 years of continuous service. In contrast other capacitor technologies, such as polyester, can achieve lifetimes of up to 500,000 hours or slightly more than 50 years. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a better lifetime of the power converter by using polyester or polypropylene capacitor. This is possible with the method of energy control explained herein.
We will describe a method to control direct current energy sources, in particular a method to control direct current energy sources that utilise power electronics converters to condition the input power into alternating current electricity that is supplied to the mains. Such power electronics converter comprises of a plurality of conversion stages and one energy reservoir in the form of a capacitor. The method presented allows the utilisation of long-lifetime polyester or polypropylene capacitors as opposed to short-lifetime electrolytic capacitors. The method consists of two control algorithms: one algorithm controls the power extracted from the energy source that is supplied to the energy reservoir and another controls the transfer of power from the reservoir into the electricity mains. We will describe controlling the voltage in the energy reservoir, as opposed to the supply voltage, which in turn controls the energy transfer. We will describe energy being supplied to the reservoir from the source (PV panel). To release that energy the voltage variation in the reservoir is used to define a current amplitude. We will describe how energy is stored in the power converter (in the energy reservoir) and how to use that energy to define a current injection into the mains.
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a power conditioning unit for delivering power from a dc power source to an ac mains power supply output, the power conditioning unit comprising an input for receiving power from said dc power source, an output for delivering ac power, an energy storage capacitor, a dc-to-dc converter having an input connection coupled to said input and an output connection coupled to the energy storage capacitor, and a dc-to-ac converter having an input connection coupled to said energy storage capacitor and an output connection coupled to said output, wherein said energy storage capacitor has a capacitance of less than twenty microfarads.
The ac mains power supply output may be connected to the utility grid, so that the power conditioning unit delivers power into the grid, or it may be a standalone power supply output for supplying power to electrical appliances.
The dc-to-dc converter may be configured to draw a substantially constant power from the dc power source regardless of a voltage on the energy storage capacitor. It may be configured to perform maximum power point tracking (MPPT) of the dc power source, and this may be achieved by maintaining a voltage or current from the dc power source substantially at a reference voltage or current. This may comprise controlling transistors in the dc-to-dc converter responsive both to the voltage or current from the dc power source and to a voltage or current to the energy storage capacitor.
The dc-to-ac converter may be configured to deliver a substantially sinusoidal current or voltage to the ac mains power supply output regardless of a voltage on the energy storage capacitor. This may be achieved by maintaining a current or voltage to the power supply output substantially at a reference sinusoid current or voltage. This may comprise controlling transistors in the dc-to-ac converter responsive both to a voltage or current from the energy storage capacitor and to the current or voltage to the power supply output.
The energy storage capacitor may comprise a non-electrolytic capacitor such as a film-type capacitor (for example polyester or polypropylene). The value of the capacitance may be directly proportional to the maximum power transfer capability, that is, the rated power of the apparatus. This value may be lower than an equivalent electrolytic capacitor in a conventional power conditioning unit with the same power rating. For example, less than 20 microfarads, less than 15 microfarads, less than 10 microfarads, less than 5 microfarads or another size available for a non-electrolytic capacitor.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a dc-to-dc converter for delivering power from a dc power source to a dc output, the converter being configured to maintain a voltage on the dc power source substantially constant over a range of dc output voltages, the converter comprising an input for receiving power from said dc power source, an output for delivering dc power, at least one power device for transferring power from the input to the output, a sensing circuit for sensing a voltage on said input, and a driver circuit for driving said at least one power device responsive to said sensing to control said power transfer.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided an inverter for delivering power from a dc power source to an ac output, the inverter being configured to maintain a substantially sinusoidal output voltage or current over a range of dc power source voltages, the inverter comprising an input for receiving power from said dc power source, an output for delivering ac power, at least one power device for transferring power from the input to the output, a low-pass filter coupled to said input, a sensing circuit for sensing an output from the low-pass filter and comparing with a reference, and a driver circuit for driving said at least one power device responsive to said sensing to control said power transfer.
According to a yet further aspect of the invention, there is provided a power conditioning unit for delivering power from a dc power source to an ac mains power supply output, wherein a link capacitor of the power conditioning unit connected in parallel between an output of a dc-to-dc converter of said power conditioning unit and an input of a dc-to-ac converter of said power conditioning unit is not an electrolytic capacitor.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method to control a power conditioning unit for delivering power from a dc source into the electricity supply, the power conditioning comprising the following: a plurality of inputs for connecting the dc power source, a plurality of output for connecting into the electricity supply, a power conversion stage for voltage conditioning of the dc power source, a power conversion stage for power injection into the electricity supply, a dc capacitor for energy buffering from the dc power source to the electricity supply.